Things to do in Bangkok
This page is a hub for sharing information about things to do in Bangkok. Use the hub for listing suggestions with a brief introduction, then share more details on the separate pages. Please use the separate article on Food & Drink for food and nightlife related things. Check out Yong's collaborative google map: https://drive.google.com/open?id=1qGUrRwAvk0N6Rsb87D56sWLpaSY&usp=sharing External resources Here are some good websites for staying up to date on what's happening in Bangkok: * http://bk.asia-city.com/ * http://www.bangkok.com/magazine/ Cinemas * Siam Paragon * Terminal 21 * MBK * Lido Multiplex (Cheaper): https://goo.gl/maps/L8LRAwKqjbm * Cinema Winehouse (Samesen Area): Check facebook for the listings. The American owner torrents whatever movie he feels like showing and then projects it onto a screen. Good western food as well. Location: https://goo.gl/maps/UfgZwkVvxpj Markets Bangkok has plenty of markets. They can be fun, and you can buy a lot of stuff. * Chatuchak Market - Huge market open on weekends, sells everything, close to the Mo Chit BTS station. * Rot Fai Train Night Market: https://goo.gl/maps/i6D3GtnrDRN2 * Asiatique on the Riverfront: More upscale market with restaurants and a ferris wheel Swimming pools * Sofitel SO Pool Party, the last Saturday of every month (check facebook) * Westin Pool Party, the third Saturday of every month (check facebook) * Nuovo City Hotel has a rooftop pool near Samsen area, pretty easy to sneak in. Tourist attractions and museums * Jim Thompson House: See the elaborate home of the late Spy/Silk merchant, featuring classic Thai architecture. Near National Stadium BTS. (150 baht) * Wat Pho: Elaborate temple with the giant reclining Buddha. (100 baht including a bottle of water) * Grand Palace: Elaborate palace with the emerald Buddha, full of tourists. (500 baht) * Bangkok Art and Culture Centre: Art gallery with various rotating art exhibitions near National Stadium BTS (free) * Museum of Contemporary Art. Pretty paintings and sculptures without all that MOMA postmodernist crap. Parks * Lumphini Park: Green area surrounded by skyscrapers. Rent a paddleboat, go for a jog, have a picnic, and look for animals. Massage and Spa * Khao San and Rambuttri have tons of places, along with pretty much every area around the city. If you're not on Khao San, it might be a good idea to look for a place that has people in it because it is possible that they know where they aer going. * Yunomori Onsen and Spa - A local option for those looking for a traditional Japanese Onsen * Nails shop : It's in a little "hut", from the BTS Ekkamai, take the direction of Cineplex, the nail shop is in front of the ice skating place (Oh you can ice skate too !). Have fabulous gel nails for your entire stay in Bangkok. Activities * Watching Muay Thai at Channel 7 Stadium, near Mo Chit BTS station. Televised matches are filmed on Sundays at noon and they need a full audience so it's free to go watch. Arrive before 11:30 if you want a seat, but if you want to stand they will squeeze as many people in as fit. It is hot and crowded inside so bring some water. * Biking around Bang Krachao, near Khlong Toei MRT station. Rent a bike for 80-100 baht and bike around "The Green Lung" of Bangkok. This Burmese community across the Chao Phraya has no sky scrapers so it feels like you have truly escaped the city. There is a nice park, a weekend market, and tons of little pathways to bike along. Take the boat from Khlong Toey Port. * Bouncing at a indoor trampoline warehouse. There are a few but one is called Bounce Inc and it is located near Thailand Cultural Centre MRT. * Buying a nose ring. If you're ever in need of some nose rings/studs or general piercing gear, check out MBK ground floor, right next to Tops, there is a piercing parlour that has a great, clean selection with very helpful staff! Day Trips * Ayutthaya * Maeklong Railway Market * Erawan waterfall Weekend Trips * Koh Samet * Samut Songkhram district * Kanchanaburi district * Khao Yai National Park\ * Chiang Mai Category:Hubs